Escoroso
Escoroso is a nation of industrious mer-people whose civilization spans many small lakes on the continents of Al'jann. Though they spend most of their time in the water, they are able to hold their breath for long enough to travel short distances between lakes and to communicate with creatures outside of the water. Any prolonged time out of water risks asphyxiation, but if asphyxiation is somehow avoided such as with a breathing apparatus, they may also dry out or they may overexert themselves from the effort of land locomotion. Government and politics The people are divided into two distinct classes: the wealthier merchants and businessmen and the poorer working classes who mostly work in the agricultural or industrial sectors. The people’s interests are represented in the government by two bodies. The Patriara’s members are all upper class mer-people, and the Betians are made up of the working class. Each house gets to vote on important governmental organizations, but the Patriara’s votes count for a bit more than the Betians. Despite this, having representation and an active say in the government makes the common merfolk much more content. Above all these are two equal rulers who are voted into position in an annual, public election. Religion The merfolk of Escoroso are a religious bunch. There are as many gods as there are needs. Many households have their own gods that their families have worshiped for generations. But officially, there are a handful of gods that oversee important functions in society such as war, industry, farming, love, and marriage. The merfolk have a strong belief in the afterlife but do not worship a god of death. Death is inevitable, so worshiping a god of the inevitable seems like a waste of time to the Escorosi. Sports Outside of the business of everyday life, the people of Escoroso enjoyed watching various sports and live events. There is a small stadium in the downtown area where people gather to enjoy a race or a sporting event. This type of entertainment is popular with the wealthy and poor alike, and hundreds gather at the arena to watch. Virtue 「AQUEOUS TRANSMISSION」 * Escorosi have harnessed the force of water to aid rather than hinder their architecture, giving them a bonus to Build actions. * There is an ancient construction technique that the Escorosi have nearly forgot. +12 to researching it. Technology 「CYRUS NATIONAL MINT」 * Established in honor of the great architect Cyrus. He perished with fever after discovering properties of this new metal. * You may add a +10 bonus to one Income action in your capital every turn the mint is running. The mint costs 10 Energy per turn (aka 10 Power) to run and along with a unit of Cyrusite. 「GARUM FISHING COMPANY」 * The Garum family have always been great fishers, but recently they've begun sharing their secrets with Escorosi willing to work for them. * On the first successful development roll each turn, you gain a unit of Fish in that province. Fish are a special resource, and can be consumed to pay the cost of every army and building in their province. Some Fishes may also have special properties. History See: History of Escoroso Category:Nations of Al'jann